Drael-Ynn
Drael-Ynn is a Sith Marauder of the Sith Empire. He fought with distinction during the Sith Empire Civil War, and assisted the forces of Admiral Taelic Lankeneau in suppressing rebel forces. During the attack on Nassus, Drael-Ynn led the assault on the dormitories, where he slew the renegade Marauder, Yvonne. =Description= A member of the Draethos race, Drael-Ynn possesses a bluish-gray skin, as is common with those of his race, and eyes that glow a deep green. He stands nearly two meters tall and is of an athletic build. Like all members of his race, Drael-Ynn possess an innate psychic ability, which allows him to telepathically communicate with those around him. This, along with his Force powers, have caused him to be a more sensitive character than his reputation and role would lead others to believe. Drael-Ynn is generally a quiet and outwardly-cold individual. Around those whom he is not well acquainted, he plays the foreboding, deadly Sith Lord quite well. However, when around those whom he calls friends, he is far less reserved and even shows a slight playful attitude. Because of his experiences in the Sith Empire Civil War, and his associations with his friend Jeska, Drael-Ynn is gradually breaking down his cold demeanor, and has become far more welcoming to outsiders. =Skills= The Force Drael-Ynn's training as a Sith Marauder focused on Force skills that would directly augment his already-fearsome close-combat techniques. The Draethos is an expert at wielding the Force as a weapon during combat; Force throws, pushes, and the like are all within Drael-Ynn's repertoire. In addition, he commonly uses the Force to boost his own reflexes and physical prowess, enabling him to achieve even greater battlefield feats. This focus on physical combat has come at a cost, however. Drael-Ynn is relatively weak in the theoretical side of the Force. He is unable to call upon such visually appealing powers as Force Lightning, nor can he dominate the minds of others. His Force mastery is largely limited to abilities that maximize his potential as a battlefield juggernaut. Dun Moch These physical enhancements, however, pale to the destruction Drael-Ynn is able to achieve through Dun Moch. At an early age, Drael-Ynn found that using his specie's natural telepathic ability during a fight was an excellent way to unnerve and undermine his opponent's confidence and concentration. As his mastery of the Force grew, the Draethos trained in the ways of Dun Moch, and used his racial ability to augment this combat technique. The combination of the Draethos telepathy and his mastery of Dun Moch has enabled Drael-Ynn to develop a personal, more effective version of the combat form. As he attacks his foe verbally and physically, Drael-Ynn also assaults his opponent's mental and emotional state. He utilizes the Force to skim through his opponent's memories, focusing on the fears, doubts, and secrets, and then uses telepathy to exploit these weaknesses. Through carefully broadcast messages, quips, and whispers, he is able to undermine his opponent's ability to continue the fight. If the mental and emotional assault does not leave his foe broken and defeated, a careful application of brute force generally does the trick. Lightsaber For the majority of his life, Drael-Ynn practiced with a staff. After reaching the point in his training where he was permitted to carry a lighstaber, the Draethos decided to construct a saberstaff. Because of his skill with a normal staff and lightsaber, Drael-Ynn was able to quickly master the saberstaff with only a few minor adjustments to his technique. His saberstaff was constructed with a hollow, obsidian hilt, and rubies gave the weapon its blood red blades. Drael-Ynn's saberstaff served him well during the Civil War, but was ultimiately destroyed during his duel with his former mistress Yvonne. The rebel Sith had managed to cut through one half of the weapon, destroying one of the emitter crystals. After the battle, Drael-Ynn's closest friend Jeska was able to salvage the remaining half. Because she lacked the technical expertise to repair the lightsaber, she had Sith alchemists fashion a Cortosis staff with a locking mechanism on one end to attach the remaining lightsaber, resulting in a lightsaber staff. After the war, Drael-Ynn spent some time reconstructing his lightsaber. He returned to his roots and rebuilt his original saberstaff, with some slight modifications. First, the staff is actually two lightsabers connected to each other at the base of the hilt; with a quick switch, the two blades can be separated and wielded as individual weapons. Secondly, and after much arguing with the Sith alchemists, Drael-Ynn convinced them to plate the hilts the lightsabers with cortosis, thus preventing the same accident that had cost him his arm during the war. Finally, because of the new nature of his weapon, when combined, the total hilt length is approximately sixty centimeters in length. As such Drael-Ynn sometimes carries his weapon as two, separated lightsabers. Combat Style Form VII is Drael-Ynn's preferred lightsaber style. Sith teachings focus on utilizing one's own passions to enhance the connection one has with the Force, and mesh perfectly with Form VII's unique blend of fighting style, state of mind, and power. During battle, Drael-Ynn calls upon his own emotional reservoirs to fuel his passion, and augments this connection with the emotional energy of those on the field. The Draethos takes great delight in the thrill of combat and the terror of his foes, but still maintains utter control over his actions, resulting in a largely unstoppable fusillade of strikes, thrusts, and slashes. Drael-Ynn has also largely mastered the Ataru form of lightsaber combat. His experiences in the Sith Civil War have shown that Form VII can be far more effective in the chaotic warfare of the modern battlefield, resulting in Ataru falling into disuse. After his original saberstaff was destroyed in his duel against the renegade Lady Yvonne, Drael-Ynn revisited this form. However, since rebuilding his saberstaff, he has returned to Form VII. =History= Category:BalsaCategory:DraethosCategory:Notable CharactersCategory:Sith EmpireCategory:Sith Empire Characters